


Virgin Sacrifice at Dawn

by chellefic



Series: Volcano Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, First Time, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, on a email list far, far away, the Emu observed there were four words never seen in Phantom Menace fandom "virgin sacrifice at dawn."</p><p>Obviously, that needed to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Sacrifice at Dawn

'Sith, it is getting warm down here,' Obi-Wan thought. He and his master were being given the grand tour of Kwuzclai, the Obarrans revered volcano. It struck him as a little odd that a spacefaring civilization would still worship a volcano. Unlike some of the other cultural oddities he had witnessed in his nine years as the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn, this one seemed innocuous enough. The mention of his name drew his attention to the conversation his master was having with Rfuhr, the leader of the Obarran.

"Does the Republic honor the local customs of its member planets?" Rfuhr was now asking, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder why his name had been mentioned.

"Yes, provided that they do not violate certain laws, for example slavery is strictly prohibited within the Republic."

"But religious rites are not interfered with?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, they are not."

"Do the Jedi participate in such rites?"

"If it is deemed appropriate. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. And I know it is a question I will be asked." Rfuhr smiled in a way that was clearly meant to be reassuring. "Tell me a little bit more about Republic laws."

"What do you wish to know?"

"I hope you do not consider this an odd question, but it is something which my people wish to know. At what age are children considered adults in the Republic?"

"There is no set law. The variation in both species and custom would make such a law impossible to create or enforce."

"Among the Jedi then. What is your custom?"

"There is no set age. It varies with the individual. Every master allows their apprentice to take on further responsibilities at varying times and an apprentice attains knighthood when he or she is deemed ready, regardless of age."

"What about for the purposes of sex?"

"It is irrelevant. The Jedi are celibate." Qui-Gon was completely nonplused by the question and stood quietly, hands in the folds of his robe, as he spoke.

"We had heard that." Rfuhr seemed pleased. "So you're both…"

Qui-Gon nodded, a frown forming between his eyes. Something was not quite right here.

They walked a few more feet in silence. When Rfuhr spoke again, it was to indicate a rock formation against the far wall which he thought the Jedi might find interesting. Both Jedi approached the formation which was cut into the wall in a manner that resembled nothing so much as book shelves. At the same moment that he realized the formation was not natural Obi-Wan also realized that the Obarran were moving away from them at an alarming rate. Qui-Gon noticed it as well and the two moved to follow their hosts. Before they could reach them a gate came crashing down separating them from their hosts.

It was metal and obviously extremely heavy. But Obi-Wan was certain that he and Qui-Gon could lift it. Size matters not for one with the force as his ally.

Instead of immediately trying to lift the gate Qui-Gon spoke to Rfuhr who was standing on the other side, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"What," Qui-Gon demanded, "is the meaning of this?"

"Kwuzclai is in need of a sacrifice. It has been many many years since anyone has been sent to her."

"A sacrifice. My padawan and I are to be a sacrifice. To your volcano." Obi-Wan had never heard that tone in his master's voice before. Considering, he decided that it must be fury.

Rfuhr nodded. He looked a little paler than he had a few moments before. "She requires virgins. Unfortunately, by the time any Obarrans reach the age of sacrifice they are no longer virgins. It has been many years. We can sense her anger." He smiled brightly. "But the two of you should help make up for it."

"When are we to be sacrificed?"

"At dawn. Kwuzclai will come for you. Tonight, you will receive food and water. It will appear on the shelves I pointed out earlier. Please give my regards to Kwuzclai when you meet her." He bowed and was gone.

Qui-Gon turned around and looked at his apprentice. "Shall we get out of here?"

Obi-Wan smiled, his hands folded neatly inside his robe, "Yes, Master."

***

Hours later the two sat slightly apart on the foot of the cave. They were, it appeared, well and truly trapped beneath an active volcano.

"How do you think the Kwuzclai will come for us?" Obi-Wan asked in a quiet voice as he ate a small piece of fruit which had appeared on the shelves, as predicted.

"I don't know. It doesn't really seem plausible does it?"

"No." What went on unspoken was the knowledge that they had both seen the implausible become all too real many times. "Shall we try the door again?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We tried for hours, Padawan. I cannot figure out the locking mechanism and neither can you." He paused. "There is another way."

Obi-Wan looked up at him, puzzlement rapidly giving way to understanding. "No," he breathed. "We've taken vows."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I've taken vows. You haven't, not yet." He reached up and took Obi-Wan's chin in his hand. "I also vowed to keep you safe. Of the two, I consider my vow to you more important." He gazed into the clouded eyes of his apprentice for several moments before dropping his chin. "I do not wish to order you to do this."

"But you will," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I will not let you die."

"We don't even know that we will die. You agreed the idea of Kwuzclai coming for us at dawn is a trifle implausible."

"Implausible or not, I will not risk your life when there is a way to guarantee your safety."

After several long moments of silence, Obi-Wan spoke, "What if we enjoy it?"

Qui-Gon gave him a quizzical look. "I should hope that we enjoy it. It's supposed to be enjoyable. Or so I've been told."

The warmth in his master's voice brought a smile to Obi-Wan's lips. "I've heard that as well, Master."

An answering smile, "Hence the question." Qui-Gon reached for Obi-Wan's hands, took them both in his. "So you agree?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I agree." He looked down at their joined hands.

"It's just…" Qui-Gon prompted.

Obi-Wan's eyes remained glued on their hands. "I have no idea what to do. We were taught about reproduction at the Temple, but it didn't include much information." His voice trailed off.

"I have confidence in our ability to figure it out, Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Obi-Wan, look at me." When his apprentice finally lifted his gaze, Qui-Gon spoke again. "You know that I care for you. That I would never hurt you. That I only do this to save your life."

"I only do it to save yours Master. You are more important to me than anything else, anyone else."

Qui-Gon reached along their link, sending reassurance and affection. Received his padawan's affection in return. Gradually he reached deeper, gently intertwining their thoughts and feelings. At the same time he began to brush his thumbs lightly across the back of Obi-Wan's hands. He felt Obi-Wan's discomfort ease somewhat.

He turned his apprentice's hands over and began to move his thumbs over the palms of the smaller hands. He did nothing more than touch his hands until he felt Obi-Wan begin to relax. He released one hand, began to stroke Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as those long fingers moved up to his ear, slid along the outside of it, back to his cheek, down the side of his neck. He had never imagined that a simple touch could feel so good.

Lips brushed against his and his eyes shot open. He looked at his master for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Qui-Gon's. Strong arms closed around him, pulling him close. It was awkward. They were leaning into each other, crossed legs between them, kissing intimately for the first time. Their noses bumped.

Both men pulled back, laughing. "Okay, maybe it will take awhile for us to get this right," Qui-Gon conceded.

"It might be easier if we were next to each other."

Qui-Gon rose and picked up their robes from where they had been discarded earlier, in response to the heat. He spread his robe on the floor near Obi-Wan, put Obi's robe on top of it. Sitting down on the robes he patted the spot beside him.

Obi-Wan gave him his 'I can't believe we're about to do this' grin, the one he usually saved for those occasions when he felt his master was being especially heretical in his actions. But he moved to the spot indicated anyway.

Qui-Gon slid an arm around him. "Shall we try again?" Without waiting for a response, he lowered his mouth to Obi-Wan's. This time they managed several kisses without bumping noses. See we can do this, Qui-Gon teased as he slid his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth. Obi-Wan pulled back.

"Too much?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I just wasn't expecting it." He put a hand on the back of Qui-Gon's head and pulled him down again. He reached out with his tongue seeking entrance to his master's mouth. It was granted. After a few moments they found a rhythm which seemed to work. They kissed until they were both panting.

Stopping, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan fully against him. They held tightly to each other as arousal flowed through them, passed between them across their link.

 _I think that part qualifies as enjoyable._ Obi-Wan's droll observation contrasted sharply with his trembling body.

_I agree._

_Yes, I can tell._

Qui-Gon flushed as he realized his Padawan was referring to his erection.

Obi-Wan laughed as he looked into his master's face. "I feel the same."

"I can tell."

Still chuckling slightly, Obi-Wan initiated another kiss, using his weight to press Qui-Gon back onto the floor.

Pulling back from the kiss. he raised himself slightly, looking down at his master. Bringing his hand to his master's face he repeated the caresses which had been given to him earlier. His fingers traced and explored, moving from face to neck, dipping into the hollow at the base of his master's throat. Then they slid between the folds of his tunic. When no objection was forthcoming, he raised himself upright, straddling his master. _You were right, Master. I think we can figure this out._ With those words he unfastened his master's belt and tugged at the sash underneath. He slid his hands into Qui-Gon's tunic, pushing it open. The skin underneath was surprisingly soft. His hands moved over every inch of the exposed flesh. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply when they passed over a nipple. Pleased at the reaction, Obi-Wan repeated the action, felt Qui-Gon's pleasure flow along their bond.

Leaning forward, he kissed Qui-Gon again. Sucking gently at his lower lip, tasting with his tongue. Instinctively, he began to kiss his master's neck, moving gradually downward. Feeling a slight tremor pass through the man beneath him, he paused, passed his lips over the spot he had just kissed for a second time. Then he sucked gently, pulling the skin into his mouth. He felt a tremor pass through the man beneath him. He repeated the caress.

"Obi-Wan," his master breathed his name.

_Yes, Master?_

"Feels good."

 _Yes, Master,_ he continued kissing and nuzzling the long neck. Powerful hands were moving over his back, creating a pleasurable warmth despite the clothing he still wore.

Hands moved along his ribs to his chest and then downward. His belt and sash were quickly removed, followed by his tunic. Obi-Wan sat up, anticipation filling him. He watched those long fingers reach for his skin. Contact. He trembled. Wherever those fingers passed sparks of pleasure followed. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond with his master, letting his master's presence support him. Qui-Gon's fingers circled the outside edge of his nipples, then brushed across hardened flesh. Obi-Wan called out at the contact.

Then he was lifted and laid on his back in the robes. A tongue briefly passed over a nipple and he arched upward. A mouth closed over it. He cried out again as pleasure shot through him, going straight to his cock. Gentle suction and flicks of a soft tongue. He wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's head, moved his hips instinctively, demandingly against the hard body above him.

The nipple was released and he relaxed somewhat, loosening his grip on Qui-Gon. A soft trail of kisses across the center of his chest, gentle and soothing. Then the other nipple was captured. He moaned, again arching against his master. After a few moments this nipple too was released. Qui-Gon began to move downward.

Obi-Wan let go of his master's head, lying back against the floor, breathing rapidly, trying to center himself. Qui-Gon's presence in his mind was comforting, giving him something to lean against, even as Qui-Gon's mouth and hands created sensations which unbalanced him. It was disturbing; it was incredible. He wanted it to never stop.

Qui-Gon was kissing the flesh just above the waistband of his leggings. His hands pulled them down slightly, a tongue followed. "Master." Obi-Wan knew the voice was his, but he had never heard himself sound like that before, vulnerable, needy, not needy, desperate.

_Off?_

"Yes." Obi-Wan pulled himself onto his elbows. "Yours, too. I want…"

"What, love? What do you want?"

Obi-Wan's mind reeled at the endearment. "To see you." He paused, said it again, more firmly this time. "I want to see you."

"And I you." Qui-Gon smiled. "And rank has it's privileges." With that he began to tug off Obi-Wan's leggings, cursed when he discovered the boots his apprentice still wore.

"Master," Obi-Wan said in a shocked tone, "such language." He laughed. "How about I take off mine and you take of yours?"

Qui-Gon gave him a sheepish grin. "That probably would be best."

Boots and leggings were removed in record time. They lay on their sides, looking at each other.

"You are very beautiful, my Obi-Wan. Do you know that?" This tone of voice too was new. Obi-Wan had never heard desire in his master's voice before.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're the beautiful one, Master. Such strength and grace. Haven't you ever noticed how heads turn when you walk into a room?"

"They turn to look at you." A large hand slid slowly along Obi-Wan's flank.

Let's argue about this later. Obi-Wan said as he moved forward to kiss his master. Qui-Gon's lips parted readily, and Obi-Wan's tongue dipped inside. The kiss began sensuously. Obi-Wan could feel his master's arousal. It didn't seem to move across their bond. It was just there, in his head, in him. His master's presence filled his mind and he groaned, deepening their kiss.

Qui-Gon rolled onto his back, pulling Obi-Wan atop him. Their lips never parted. Their cocks brushed and Obi-Wan could not determine which part of the pleasure that laced through him began in his body and which part began in Qui-Gon's. Conscious thought slipped further away as Qui-Gon's mouth closed over his lower lip. Groaning, he began to rock instinctively against Qui-Gon, grinding their bodies together.

Pleasure circled through him, into Qui-Gon and back again. Qui-Gon's hands were gripping his hips, encouraging him, helping him to find just the right spot, just the right rhythm.

He broke the kiss, unable any longer to do both things at once. His entire being was now focused on the places where their bodies rubbed together. His movements slowed. There. He moved hard against the body beneath him, the underside of his cock pushed against his master's smooth skin. There. Obi-Wan knew he cried out something, as his whole body spasmed, fluid spurting from him to cover them both. Qui-Gon was with him, his sensations melding with Obi-Wan's.

Obi-Wan collapsed onto his master's chest. Strong arms encircled him. They were both breathing rapidly, small tremors still passing through them.

As his breath slowed to its normal rate, Obi-Wan decided that he had never felt so content. _Master._

_Yes, Obi-Wan?_

_I enjoyed it._

A soft, rich laugh. _So did I, Padawan. So did I._

Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Enough to do it again?"

"The theory being that if we're only going to do it tonight we might as well do it as many times as we can?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He was rolled over onto his back. Qui-Gon beside him.

"Whatever did I do to deserve such a smart Padawan?" Obi-Wan had no opportunity to answer as his lips were devoured as soon as the last syllable was uttered.

***

The next morning Rfuhr returned to find the Jedi standing, hands serenely folded into the sleeves of their robes.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Why didn't Kwuzclai take you?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Perhaps she only likes Obarran. Or maybe your deception offended her. In either case your volcano rejected us. Let us out."

Rfuhr hesitated. "Let us out." Qui-Gon repeated, putting a touch of the force into his words.

Rfuhr reached for the controls.

As they walked out of the tunnel that led beneath Kwuzclai and into the sunlight, Obi-Wan asked, "Why didn't you use a force suggestion on Rfuhr yesterday?"

"That is a very good question, Padawan." An enigmatic smile. "A very good question indeed."

Obi-Wan thought it over for a moment before answering. "You thought we could lift the gate."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Yes."

"Really, Master, did you think I would believe that you wanted to violate your vows?"

"No, I suppose not."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I thought I would become accustomed to your peculiar sense of humor, but you know, I never have."

"My sense of humor is not peculiar." This was a tone of voice with which Obi-Wan was all too familiar.

"Of course not Master. Nothing about you is peculiar. You're the most normal Jedi Master who ever lived, completely average in every way."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Exactly."


End file.
